


when we find you

by iseemikimouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Character Study, Familyish fic, M/M, Open Ending, The fae!minseok, a bit of hurt and comfort, but now?, thats open, vampire!Hongjoong, vampire!jongdae, xiuchen were once married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: This time he can stay.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	when we find you

For the first time in a really long time, Minseok finds himself lost on a university campus. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s been a few years since he last attended a university but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still lost. He doesn’t dare ask for help, he’s too scared(? Not that’s not the right word. He just doesn’t understand this generation of young adults.) to ask for help. He also doesn’t want to end up in another weird cult thing. He doesn’t need more odd human things in his life, thank you very much. He’s perfectly content trying to live the best that he can. 

But he has to say, he does miss the forest and he does miss the grass against his feet. He misses the dances around the flowers and the softness that came with everything. 

But that was in the past. He wouldn’t be able to do any of that ever again. 

He feels himself smile before he shakes his head. He shouldn’t think about this right now. He has more important things to think about currently. He has to find the damned orientation room. 

Sweat drips down the side of his face, the heat of this planet is unbearably hot and he wonders how he had forgotten all about it. But then again, it’s been centuries since the last time he’s been here. He has been wanting to come back here, though. His best memories of meeting a special someone and finding an abandoned child were some of his favorites in his incredibly long life. 

When he first left, the distance was hard on him, the crying and the screaming drove him near insanity but he couldn’t do anything about it. His time on the planet of Nadja came to a close when someone pointed a finger at him, asking why he looked the same as he did twenty years prior. 

He tried to explain what he was, who he was, but no one would listen to him. Instead they branded him a liar and a heretic, throwing rocks at him in public places and drawing blood. He was okay with it for a while but then the people began to throw rocks at his beloved and his child. The little boy came home crying one day, blood pouring from the head wounds and he knew it was time to do something. 

Sometimes he wonders if it was the right thing, being a coward and erasing his entire existence off the face of Nadja, and leaving. He couldn’t have stayed even if he wanted too, anyways. He had erased his beloved’s memory as well as his child’s. He couldn’t put it on himself to stay and interact with the man he fell in love with but his beloved would never remember who he was. 

Minseok blinks back the tears threatening to spill. How dare his memories come back when he’s trying to look for the orientation room. This isn’t the time nor the place for this. 

He finds the room at the end of the hallway, most of the students already in there as he can hear the chattering coming from the others. He takes a deep breath before he walks inside, shifting his bag so that it’s easier to carry. He looks around the room and takes in the faces of his classmates, his blood freezing at the sight of a single man in the back. 

Maybe there’s a reason why his mind likes to play tricks on him or maybe there’s a reason why his mind was playing the memory like it was. It was a warning to him, a warning of what was about to happen. 

He licks his lips and looks away, willing his body to move away from the man in front of him. He doesn’t dare to to look at the man at the back. He doesn’t want to. 

He finds a seat far away from the left corner of the room, forcing himself to continue to stare straight until the professor walks but there’s another face that’s walked into the room. One that should have been dead for many, many years. 

Tears prick in the corner of his eyes but he blinks them away, balling his hands into fists. Pain fills his heart as he stares at the smiling face of the man that just walked into the room. His eyes pass over Minseok as if he’s looking for someone, a small exclamation falling out of his lips when he spots whoever it is he’s looking for. 

Minseok’s eyes have a mind of their own. 

He follows the man as he makes his way into the corner of the room, a wide smile on the other man’s mouth. 

His heart nearly stops. 

“Are you okay?” Someone asks as they tap on Minseok’s shoulder. 

He whirls around, looking at the man sitting next to him. The first thing he sees are the golden teardrops under both of his white eyes. His white blond hair is long and tied into a side ponytail and fastened with a yellow ribbon that matches the top he wears. 

A moon elf. 

Minseok pastes on a smile. “I’m fine. Thanks.” 

The elf looks Minseok up and down like there’s something else he wants to say about his answer but he smiles instead. “Alright then. I’m Baekhyun. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Minseok. It’s a pleasure.” 

Baekhyun’s smile widens. “You’re not from around these parts, are you?” 

Minseok continues to smile. “No. I’m from Earth actually. One of the realms from there.” 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up and a whistle passes through his lips. “A Terran. That’s something you don’t hear everyday.” 

Minseok nods, the professor walking in and taking the chance for him to respond. He’s grateful, though. What does one say to that anyways? 

He barely listens to the professor introducing himself, and instead focuses on the grains of the wood on the desk. He’s finding it a lot more interesting than the droning voice talking in the background. Besides, if he doesn’t listen to the voice, he doesn’t have to think about the two men sitting in the back of the room. Being near them is enough for his mind to stop working anyways. 

He comes out of his mind when Baekhyun shakes his shoulder again. He smiles thankfully to the moon elf before he’s bolting out of class, nearly knocking people out of his way. 

As he leaves, though, he catches the eyes of one of the men he’s trying to avoid and for the millionth time in Minseok’s long life, he’s drawn into the deep depth of the image of his ex husband’s eyes. He feels an undeserving tear roll down his cheek before he tears his gaze away and rushes away. 

He doesn’t stop running until he’s out of the building, once again very much lost on the university campus but he supposes that it’s for the best. What is one supposed to do when the face of your ex husband and child is in the same class as you? 

  
  
  


Apparently continue to hide, as Minseok is currently doing. He knows that his ex and his child are looking for him, he can feel in his bones but the question is why and how? They’re supposed to be dead as it’s been many, MANY years since Minseok was last on this planet and they shouldn’t even be alive. They were human and should have died but not only that they should have forgotten who he was. He made sure of that. 

So then why? 

They’ve been following him since he’s ran out of the orientation class. He’s had to duck behind so many people and different trash cans to make sure they don’t see him. It’s lead to a lot of confused and wary faces but somehow, the more he hides, the less he cares. He just wants to get away from the two of them even with so many questions on his tongue. 

Their chase has lead Minseok to where he is now, in some building and hiding behind a staircase. He’s taking in deep breaths and mentally counting to twenty before he moves again. He peeks from behind the staircase and finds neither one of the people he’s avoiding. A sigh passes through his lips as he slowly comes out. Adjusting his backpack, he makes his way out of the building, ready to take in the deep red sky that is Najda’s. 

He’s a couple of steps out of the building when someone grabs the handle of his bag and pulls him back into the building, forcing him to sit on one of the chairs. 

Minseok’s heart pounds in his chest. 

He looks up into beautiful gold irises that tell many emotions but the most prominent one is confusion. 

He looks just as beautiful as the day I left him. 

“Kim Minseok,” says the man. “You’re here.” 

Minseok feels his eyes widen. “H-How?” He manages to stutter out. “How do you know who I am?” 

His former husband, the only man who brought beautiful smiles on his face just stares at him, looking in between tears and disbelief. He licks his lips. “You’ve missed a lot.” He chuckles, his voice wet. “Gods you’ve missed a lot.” 

“Dad breathe,” says the other man. “You need to take some air in your lungs.” 

Minseok slides his gaze to the other gold eyed man. He’s not much taller than himself with bright blue hair and pale skin. He wears old headphones around his neck that are connected to something in his pocket. 

He looks at Minseok before looking back to his father. 

“Dad, please,” he says. “Pa, please say something.” 

Minseok’s mouth goes dry, his tongue heavy in his mouth. “I don’t know what,” he forces out pass his lips. 

“Anything,” says the blue haired man. “Anything ranging from why you left to why Najda’s sky is still red. Just something.” 

Minseok watches as his former (is he a former son? Or current son? What’s even the speechless man in front of him? He might have erased all of himself from this planet so many years ago but there’s one thing he couldn’t dare erase. 

The marriage certificate.)

“Minseok,” called out his ex(?) husband, his voice cracking. “Are you going to leave again?” 

Minseok shakes his head as the other man closes his eyes with a single red tear falling from his eyes. When he opens them, he smiles warmly at Minseok, the runaway husband fully aware of all the pain hidden behind that smile with many questions. 

“You should come to dinner,” he says. “We have much to talk about.” 

“Jongdae,” Minseok says, the name rolling off his tongue like melted chocolate. 

“We still live in the same house,” Jongdae says without stopping. “And we can order in. Neither one of us cooks as we don’t have too.” 

Minseok furrows his brow at the information. “Jongdae,” he tries again. 

“One place is bound to have those noodles you like,” he continues without stopping. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” He turns to his son. “Joong, can you please tell Sehun and Yeosang that we’re not coming tonight? I’m sure they’ll understand. I should go. I have to clean the house.” 

Jongdae turns on his heel and leaves Minseok standing there, confusion marring his features. He pauses but he doesn’t turn back. 

“Please come, Minseok,” he says and then he’s gone. 

Minseok can only stare after him. A hand pats his shoulder. 

“I hope to see you tonight, Pa,” says Hongjoong as he too leaves. 

Minseok’s stares after him as well. 

It takes a couple of hours of him just sitting and staring before he gets up and rushes off, forgetting about the classes at his university. It’ll be okay. He’s already taken most of these at least a dozen times, he’s not going to miss much. He has something far more important to do. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Dinner at Jongdae’s goes exactly how Minseok had pictured it. 

Chaotic. 

Everything remains the same but at the same time, everything is different. It feels familiar to Minseok the longer he stayed in the house that was once his room. Things have been left untouched while rooms seemed to have grown. 

He learns so much about his husband and child, things he didn’t think he would have learned before hand. He learns of the coven and how people have changed. He learns that Jongdae still laughs the same and that his eyes still crinkle when he smiles. 

But what he really learns is that Jongdae still kisses the same and that this time he doesn’t have to leave again for their sakes. This time he can stay.) 

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m aware that it doesn’t explicitly stated what xiuchen + Hongjoong because I wanted to focus more on Minseok’s feelings in this meeting rather than what they are. But in case tou didn’t read the tags  
> Minseok is a fae who has been banished from earth (which is why he’s NOT on earth)  
> Jongdae and Hongjoong are both vampires, hence the coven and why they don’t eat.  
> With that being said, I’m sorry it’s a little bit strange this story but I do hope you enjoyed.  
> Thanks to the mods to creating this fest ^^


End file.
